The reaction of cyanamide or the calcium and sodium derivatives thereof with epichlorohydrin, ethylenechlorohydrin or propylenechlorohydrin to afford 2-iminooxazolidines has been disclosed as early as 1922. Since the iminooxazolidines thus obtained are not substituted in the 1-position they readily isomerize to 2-amino-2-oxalxolines. German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,534,693 discloses the use of anhydrous monomeric cyanamide to cure epoxide:cyanamide polyadducts in the presence of a tertiary amine acelerator. Monomeric cyanamide is an unstable compound and readily dimerizes to form dicyandiamide. Both phenyl and butyl cyanamide have been reacted with epichlorohydrin to afford a mixture of 1-substituted-2-imino-5-chloromethyl-1,3-oxazolidine and 2-N-substituted-amino-5-chloromethyl-1,3-oxazoline derivative as disclosed in Chem. Abst. 76: 153651 g. It is well known that dicyandiamide cures epoxy resins via a ring opening mechanism employing its imino or amino groups. Dicyandiamide is a high melting solid which is not very soluble in epoxy resins or organic solvents, thus; a curable composition containing dicyandiamide which is a dispersion or paste exhibits an exotherm on curing which is difficult to control.